Lonesome Road
by The Mook is Loose
Summary: With all of his ambitions completed, what's next for the amnesic?


A sigh was heard from a lone figure. A figure who has been walking a lonely road. A road that no one but he can walk. A road looking for purpose, a reason.

What was his purpose in this world? He had helped all his allies achieve their goals and dreams. Elma, Lin, Doug, Irina, Gwin, L, H.B, Yelv, Hope, Murderess, Phog, Fyre, Boze, Alexa, Nagi, Celica, Mia, and even Lao. The hopes and dreams of all his comrades...

And yet...

Here he was, skulking in the darkness. Where does that leave him? He never had any aspirations, dreams, desires, wishes, nothing in that sort. As a result he had no purpose. For the longest time he simply decided that helping humanity survive was enough. But when it was finished...what then? He then figured helping his friends accomplish their dreams was the next best thing. And now that he has accomplished that ambition as well. He is now at a loss.

What does he do now? He couldn't think of anything either. He had already seen most of the sights of Mira, All of the territories he had seen. The only thing he would need to accomplish is managing to defeat all the tyrants but that doesn't amount to anything more than a pastime, no matter how much he loves fighting.

"..."

Silence. That's all anyone who has carried any form of interaction would tell you if you asked what it's like talking with this figure. He was never one for words unless his allies were involved, but recently he can't even carry out a conversation without reverting back to his current dark thoughts.

He left the celebration that everyone was having. He forgot the reason and couldn't be bothered to remember nor did he care to remember. He wandered the grieving plains as the rain poured down harshly. Drenched from head to toe. Yet it didn't bother him. He was simply to bothered to let it bother him. And to be quite frank the wildlife was as well. It felt like they could feel his emotions raging rapidly, in his head. They left him alone. He truly was walking a lonesome road. A path he did not know the end to.

He wandered some more. And it almost seemed like fate was calling him at this point. He ended up where he had awoken. Where his life had began...

Starfall Basin.

"Of course I'd end up here." He scoffed. Like if he was expecting this to happen. He stared at the pod that used to house him before he had awakened. He felt the urge to vomit once more. "The place that freed a mindless murderer..." His urge struck him again. But this time was no stopping it. He moved to a nearby bush and freed his guts. When he was done spilling his at this point last night meal over the ground, he turned and began to wander to another unmarked location.

* * *

The hours passed. It was now the dead of night. He still wandered the plains searching, searching for his calling. He figured it was worthless. To search it in a land that held nothing but beauty and death. There was no reason for a human to roam this land for nothing but survival. He was very lost, sick even. He didn't feel well. Having the overwhelming urge to vomit. He moved to a nearby bush once more and let his bowels empty themselves much like he did earlier. He grimaced. He looked at his surrounding area.

Northpointe Beach. Where he recruited Nagi. The site of the fallen harriers.

"..."

Something about this place while it was raining was peaceful.

It was a harsh rainfall, the waves reflected that as they crashed with the shore ferociously. The wildlife having fled the immediate area he was alone once more. He gave a hum. Even so. Something about this place was...calming. He turned to walk yet another road.

As he crossed yet another path, he had taken notice of the already decaying bases left by the ganglion. The forces which had been mostly wiped out with only a few dozen left. They would either join the humans or be wiped out from Mira if they don't play their cards right.

"Hm...Marnuck, Definian, and the Milsaadi. All are races that have been wiped out." The figure lamented silently. He was a big reason as to that. He has killed so many creatures since his awakening. Was his the just cause?

"..." He was doing it again. He was gaining second thoughts about his actions. All due to his lack of purpose. Humanity was his purpose,=, But was it truly worth it?

"...Of course it was otherwise all your precious people would be dead." He spoke to himself. "..." He growled as his thoughts kept getting darker as time had dragged on.

* * *

He finally decided to return to NLA. It was well into the night, borderline morning. When he returned. He walked by the entrance and the guards who gave him a greeting, to which he ignored. Silently trudging through the gate. He walked past the districts. He was ignoring anything and everything. He almost felt even more sick as he got closer to his 'home.' the same sick feeling he got earlier was returning. He was nearly there, barracks already in sight. He considered turning back and heading back into the wild, but he decided to stomach it and return home in the end. He gave one last sigh before he decided to head in.

...

He entered and was surprised to see all of his comrades still present. He was a bit annoyed as now there was no way to just sneak by anymore. And as the door was opened he alerted most if not all of his comrades of his arrival. No turning back now.

"Oh. There you are Akira."

"Heya Akira!"

"Hey! There's my favorite drinking buddy!"

"Hello, Akira."

"Hey pard! Was wondering when you show up!"

"..." He was debating what to say. Not quite sure what he could say. Unfortunately it seemed he took too long as his allies started to eye him curiously at his silence.

"Akira?" Lin asked. He looked up at his allies. The people who looked so happy just a moment ago...he wanted to be happy. For them...he wanted them to be happy.

He couldn't control making a scowl at his thoughts once more. His breathing increasing as he quickly turned and ran out of the barracks. His name was called once more as he fled down from whence he came. He ran fast. He didn't know where but he ran to where the wind would carry him. Tears started to stream from his eyes as he ran, the stinging sensation as the wind rushed past him. His thoughts and emotions as rampant as the winds.

He ran and ran and ran.

But why? Why did he run? Was he afraid of their reactions? Their questions? Or was it a fear of being the reason all their happiness had faded. Or was it a fear of explaining himself to his allies?

* * *

He drew his weapons. "Looks like I was right." He said as he glared at his targets. A small squad of ganglion remnants had spotted him. His emotions stopped him from sensing them and he was surrounded in an unfavorable environment. He had his back to a cliff as he had no more than five soldiers in front of him. He went a little too far it seems.

"What do you want?" Akira asked his voice filled with venom.

"Your death, all humans must be eradicated!"

"Your entire force has been wiped out. Why do you continue with this farce? Is it not enough to see how pointless your efforts are!"

"We will not stop until we're all dead! And in the very least we're taking some of you with us!"

"Like hell you will!" He got into a battle stance with his photon saber. "Let's go!" Akira roared as he dashed at his opponents. They all opened fire on him as he dodged and weaved through their bullets.

"DIE!" He screamed in rage as he impaled one of the soldiers with his blade. "STARFALL RONDO!" Akira spun in a forward motion cutting into the first or rather ripping. He didn't even have time to scream...that soldier was nothing more than slices of meat after that. Unfortunately the momentum of that attack left him wide open to the brunt force of any attack that was thrown his way. He was hit by a half clip of one of the soldiers that stopped shooting mid attack. The rest were reloading but Akira was NOT having that.

"Nngh!" He staggered back from the hits. "Damn you! You're REALLY asking for it now! ESSENCE EXCHANGE!" Akira felt his tension and life force switching places. He felt tired and weak but in turn his anger had skyrocketed to a new level. "OVERDRIVE!" A white lighting had overtaken Akira as he activated his ultimate form. He swiped at two of the marnuck who seemed to flinch at his overdrive state as such he took that opportunity at following up. "EAT THIS! STARLIGHT DUSTER!" He swiped at the two who were bunched together quickly ending their measly existence. He rolled forward the moment his attack ended. "I'll rip you apart..." "ASTRAL HORIZON!" Akira was surrounded by a blue aura as he began to recover some of the wounds while his photon saber's power had spiked. "See you in hell." He mumbled as his Photon Saber had increased in size. "GALACTIC CATACLYSM!" He slammed it onto the marnuck who were all lined up. Two of them lost their lives while one lost his arm.

"No...NO!" The soldier cried as it held it's bleeding arm as it saw its last two comrades drop.

Akira rushed him before he took hold of his neck. The lighting now shifting from blue to black. Any last words?" Akira asked as his saber was flickering. Showing that it's max damage output had been reached. "Take a deep breath...because this next one will be your last." Despite its situation the marnuck didn't panic as badly as Akira would care to admit.

"Burn in hell...human scum!" The marnuck spat in his face.

"I will. But not now. Tell the devil I'm coming for his throne when I'm done here." Akira said he tossed the soldier to the ground he brought up his saber and brutally shoved it down his enemies throat. It tore right through and the blood spurted all over him clothing Drenching him in a purple blood-like substance. He pulled his saber out of his enemy as he tried to regain focus.

He gasped after a few moments, finally realizing what he had done. He took a few shaky steps backwards.

"Urg. Again...more pointless slaughter..." His breathing increased again as he clenched his head. "NO! It was a life or death situation I was...justified in..." His eyes began to blur as he shook his head. "But they...I could've..." He shook his head again once more. He remembered right before when Elma suggested knocking them out on the mission he met Celica...that was the more sensible idea. No, he decided to kill them. There was no nice or gentle with him when it came to battle. He even killed fellow Blade. Gadd and Gus. He could've let them walk free. Stop them every time they would even think about trying something, no instead he stabbed them in the back. Watching the life leave their eyes with a gleeful smile at their fear filled eyes as their lives faded. Sure they weren't exactly...good people but did he really have to...

His eyes snapped open before he could dwell any further. "WHY!" He shouted to the sky as he fell to his knees. "This lack of...purpose has me questioning everything I ever did. And it DOESN'T MAKE ANY SENSE!" He went even lower on all fours as his beating heart, artificial as it may be, had reached a dangeriously high level. "Why do I feel like this..." He clenched the ground with an iron grip. "What am I going to do...?" He slumped to the ground and just laid there. Trying his hardest to lower his heart rate.

...

He stood up. Looked to the raining sky.

And screamed. He roared to the heavens his frustration, pain, agony. His let his inhibitions go free.

* * *

Better. Much better.

Akira looked back. To his former home. NLA. With nothing more than the armor on him and a small knife and pistol he left. To his final destination to the final road he would walk. Sad it is to think about or even say, this would be the last time he would be seen. Or so he hoped.

* * *

Oblivia. This would be a fitting end. A desert filled with nothing but perils. One most men wouldn't go without being properly prepared. Not him. He was beyond caring at this point. He looked forward to nothing but his own selfish desire.

The sweet embrace of death. Maybe then he could finally remember the life he lost.

The keys he had lost.

He smiled. Finally, after weeks of wearing nothing but a scowl and frown he finally cracked a smile. A one with a twisted intention, but a smile nonetheless.

...

"Oh how I envy you Lao...you got your wish...now I wish I was in your position back then." He chuckled darkly. He stood at the edge of the grand crater. The bottom nowhere in sight. "Maybe when this is over I get to see who I actually was. And if I'm lucky, I won't forget it this time around." He frowned. "Who am I kidding. As long as I remember who I was for even a minute, I'll be content to burn for eternity." He chuckled again "Is this my purpose now? To find who I used to be? Pathetic."

He stepped forward, ready to accept his fate.

But before that, he clenched his head in pain.

"Why now..."

The memories of all his friends and their struggles appeared before his very eyes. Watching Lin finish her flight module, Elma's declaration on where she landed. And his other comrades too. Irina, her take on family. Yelv, after dealing with his own phantom, moved on. and Celica, her and Rock both finding their calling in NLA. To help all of humanity, among others.

"Heh." He felt something special for those last three. He found their synergy to be unbeatable. They could take on indigins triple their size with ease. All the battles they'd endured together...was it right leaving them?

"...Doesn't matter in the end does it." He looked down to his feet. "No it won't. Not when I'm gone." He looked to the crevice. "It ends here..." He walked to the very edge.

"..."

He stood there in silence. Like if he was waiting for someone. He let out one last sigh as looked to the sky. "Sorry everyone." He turned as he let himself fall. With one final smirk he let the last few tears he'd ever shed go free.

"Goodbye...my friends."

And so he fell. His consciousness fading as he fell. The last feeling was a smile dancing on his lips as he fell into his final slumber.

* * *

 **And that's a wrap. I liked this one. This was actually inspired by Fallout: New Vegas. As I took the name itself. "Lonesome Road." I imagined it as my avatar in Xeno would. As one who hides his emotions, intentions, true feelings, all for his friends. And he'd sooner die than let anyone know how he felt. Over the parallel of never being able to forget a history you hold dear. To a fault really.**

 **So I MAY give this a second chapter. A "Good" Ending so to speak.**

 **I also built this around the avatar's appearance and voice as strange it is to say that.** **Keith Silverstein does a cocky voice from his loudness to his soul voices. That's how I based my character.** **A cocky foul mouthed sociopath. But deep down he's the complete opposite.**

 **The appearance I use strikes me as mysterious from the hair color to the marking and scar. Not so much hairstyle but that was the closest I was gonna get.**

 **Shame.**

 **Ah well. Till next time folks** **.**


End file.
